


Truth Is Given In Our Time In Our Turn

by FlyAwayChild



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Book Spoilers, Dead Major Characters, Everyone is Dead, Fighting Lovers, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Nightmares, Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Post-The Scorch Trials, Sad Ending, Sad Minho, Well almost everyone, Why Did I Write This?, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: "Where you ever going to tell me" Minho half shouted, half whispered, sounding close to hysteria.Thomas had never heard the older teen sound so off kilter, so out of control.No even the nights he spent hours sobbing into the darkness and quiet of the berg for a strawberry blond that they would never see again.





	Truth Is Given In Our Time In Our Turn

He hated his most recurring dream that was if you could call it a dream, it was followed by a few hour of restless turning about in whichever spot he and Minho had desided to settle in for the night before he gave up on sleeping and simple took to staring at the sky and watching as the dark hues took on lighter shades.

'Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!'

'Newt....'

He watched from afar as the scene played out in his head. He stood in a dusty barran waste land, a awfully hot desert. A few yard to his right stood a heeping pile of trash with a small group or Cranks....maybe five or six of them and a few feet to his right was himself, pinned to the blistering hot ground by one of the only people he truly trusted. He knew Newt wasn't in his right mind as he kept his hand tightly grasped on Thomas' wrist that was holding the pistol, he couldnt remeber where he had even gotten it, keeping it pressed to his forehead, but the things he had said still hurt the most.

"Do it before I become on of them'

'I....'

'KILL ME' he watched as Newt gained his last grip of his shattered sanity and his last, nearly whispered, words escape past cracked lips 'Please, Tommy. Please'

He jerked awake with a nearly silent gasp, sitting up as his chest tightened and his lungs refused to pull in air for a few seconds before it came rushing in so quickly that it nearly got knocked back out of him. Once he was finally calmed enough to look at his surrounding he noting that Minho was sitting up next to him stareing at him with large eyes.

It was still early in the night, the fire was still going strong and most of the survivors were sitting around the fire. Frypan and Gally talking with Jorge and Brenda a little ways from the fire laughing and sharing storys while Brenda pointed out men she thought were cute and would be perfect for Gally, they quickly found that she had a thing for playing matchmaker. He doubted that Gally would actually try to hit on anyone though, he was never quite the same after he lost Ben, getting stung hadn't helped much either. He jerk as Minho yanked him to his feet and dragged him into the woods that they had fallen asleep near, he didn't even protest as the grip on his wrist became rather uncomfortable he might find bruises later but he wouldn't really care. After everything was said and done the biggist emotion he felt was mostly apathy, sadness being a close second.

He stopped when Minho did and nearly jumped when the dark haird boy turned to him, his eyes blazing in unmasked fury.

"Where you ever going to tell me" Minho half shouted, half whispered, sounding close to hysteria.

Thomas had never heard the older teen sound so off kilter, so out of control.

No even the nights he spent hours sobbing into the darkness and quiet of the berg for a strawberry blond that they would never see again.

"I loved him to you know the least you could have done was tell me that you murdered our best friend, that you blew his shucking brains out and left him there with those things" Minho raged, he had never seen the 17 year old so angry.

"How was i supposed to tell you Minho, do you think its easy for mrle to go around everyday knowing that i killed him. That its my fault he was ever involved with me in the first place"

It was like a dam broke, apathy giving away to anger. All his pent up emotions rushing out the only way he knew to translate them into....anger.

"Do you think i wanted him to die, that i wanted him to eat a bullet like Winston" Tears pricked his eyes.

"Newt was one of the only people we had left Thomas, did you think it was better to just let me wonder, to never let me get any closer" He seethed "I've known him a hell of a lot longer then you have did you ever even think to tell me"

"Of course i did, do you think this is easy for me well its not damnit. His blood is on my hands and for gods sake Minho its not just his. Do you think Newt is the only person i got killed hell i even killed a guy while trying to find you guys at the compound, lodged a knife right into the guys throat and watched him bleed to death. If it wasn't for me Teresa and Chuck and Ben would still be here" he practically shouted as tears pricked his eyes.

"Thomas..." Minho had gained a sad exspretion but Thomas wasn't gonna stop, the flood gates were open and he had no way of closing them till all the water had escaped....till all the emotions were gone.

"If it werent for ME Ben and Alby would still be alive its my fault Minho, Newt's not the only one that haunts me damnit. I know you blame me for there deaths and so does everyone else here" He finally stop soft tears leaving trakes down his face.

Minho was crying too "Thomas without you so many more people would be dead. I dont blame you for killing Newt or even the random WICKED worker, but it hurts that you never told me that Newt was dead, we've been hear for nearly four months already and you never once even Tried to mention Newt"

With a small shake of his head Minho walked past him, his shoulder brushing Thomas' for a quick silent moment.

"I expect you back by the fire in half an hour. Newt wouldn't want us to fight." he paused for a thoughtful moment "he...whats done is done...he would want us to move on"

Thomas stared at the spot were Minho previously stood before he turned his back to a tree and slid down the truck till he was sitting on the stiff ground his head in his hands.

True to his word Minho found him in thw same position thirty minutes later.


End file.
